In general, vacuum cleaners are apparatuses in which air containing dusts is sucked using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted within a cleaner body to filter the dusts in a dust separation device.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be largely classified into a canister type in which a suction nozzle is separated from a main body to connect thereto through a connection tube and an upright type in which a suction nozzle is coupled to a main body.